Untitled
by Pelkasauras -Cherry3456
Summary: Untitled. That's what our relationship is. I don't know how to describe it. I do know, though, that I've never felt like this before.   LukeXAkari...PROBABLY 3 chapters long. A little humorous...and lots of fluff. :  R&R! :D T cause I'm paranoid. ;
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone!**

**So...I don't know. I'm in that writing mood today, and felt like doing another LukeXAkari fic! Maybe I should just do a whole collection of little one-shots...that'd be fun. :D **

**It's in Akari's POV, in case you were wondering. And I think this will be a three-shot...because it would probably be really long if I tried to fit the whole thing into one chapter. And they're kind of separate little 'events.' So, it will consist of three chapters. PROBABLY.**

**Oh, yeah!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harvest Moon, or any of its content/characters/whatever else I'm too lazy to type in right now. ;P**

**Anyway, ENJOY!**

**Untitled**

Untitled. That's what our relationship is. I don't know how to describe it. I _do _know, though, that I've never felt like this before.

This is what I told my best friends, Maya and Kathy, who freaked as soon as they heard that Akari-the-Amazing had a crush.

"OMIGOSH!" Maya and Kathy both squealed simultaneously, and jumped up and down around our table at the bar.

"Shut up!" I whispered a little harshly, and pulled them both down back into their chairs. "Honestly, sometimes I don't even know why I'm friends with you guys."

"You know you love us!" Maya giggles, and takes a sip of some lemonade Kathy had fixed for the three of us.

I roll my eyes teasingly, and smile. "Yeah, I guess."

We were at the bar, which wasn't open quite yet, but Kathy had let Maya and I in early when I said I had to talk to them: Code red.

"_So,_" Kathy starts, emphasizing the word. A playful smile lingers on her lips, even though she was trying to act serious. "Who's the special guy? Is it Calvin, the adventurer? Gill, the mysteriously hot guy? Wizard, the _other_ mysteriously hot guy? Omigosh! Is it Julius, the-,"

"Kathy," I interrupt playfully, before she goes any further. "Keep it rated G, here."

"Relax! I was _going _to say fashionable guy, and then you rudely interrupted." She replies, and crosses her arms. But with the way her green eyes sparkled mischievously, I knew that she had other thoughts about Julius in mind.

"But if it's not any of them, who _is _it?" Maya asks urgently.

"Never mind. I shouldn't even have mentioned it..." I reply, shaking my head. It was fun to watch their faces go completely blank, then turn to disappointment, begging, and realization. I wondered about the last expression. They couldn't really have guessed _correctly, _could they?

"Omigosh! Is it LUKE?" Kathy cries.

"SHUT UP!" I yell.

"It's LUKE! It's LUKE!" Maya giggles, and they both skip around the table, singing, "Akari likes Lu-uke! Akari likes Lu-uke!"

I put my head in my hands. Then, I hear a door open, and Hayden's voice say, "You girls okay in there?"

"Er, yeah, Dad! We're swell!" Kathy replies, keeping the laugh out of her voice.

"Uh, okay...I'll be in the back." With that, the door closes again.

"Swell?" I snort.

"Whatever," Kathy replies, glaring at me.

Kathy and Maya sit back down again, and Kathy sighs, "Man, I can't believe you finally admitted it."

"Huh?" I ask, genuinely confused.

"We've known since like, _forever _that you've liked Luke!" Maya explains, giggling.

"Really?" I ask, my eyes wide. "How did you know?"

"Come on, Akari," Kathy laughs, and puts one of her hands on mine. Maya follows her example, and her smooth little hands cover the hand opposite of the one Kathy was holding. "We're your best friends! And we've both been in love before. We know what it looks like."

"For example, Orange Boy back there," Kathy says, gesturing over her shoulder. I saw Chase poking his head around the corner of a wall in the kitchen, and my eyes grow wide. How did Kathy know he was back there? "Is now staring dreamily at Maya, because he likes her. But he's too stubborn to admit it."

"What?" Chase cries, and stutters, "I-I do _not _like Maya!"

"Cue Maya looking at Chase with big bambi eyes," Kathy laughs, and I look over to see Maya looking at Chase, with, of course, big bambi eyes.

"Hey, Chase! If you never say _anything _about the stuff you just heard for the past five minutes, I won't tell the whole town that I caught you spitting in Gill's tomato juice!"

"What? I never spat in Gill's tomato juice!" Chase objects, his eyes narrowing.

"Yes you did! I saw you do it the other day!" Maya giggles.

"Shut _up, _Maya!" Chase scowls, and then pauses, before growling, "Fine." He then shuffles angrily out the door.

"And _that _is true love," Kathy sighs dramatically, and then giggles at Maya's embarrassed expression.

"Is that what I look like around Luke?" I ask, a little worried for some reason.

"No, you are _way _different," Maya explains, and Kathy nods.

"Everyone has a different way of showing affection. Maya shows it openly. I show it in a kind of..."

"_Flirty_ way!" Maya finishes for her, and Kathy shrugs.

"I guess. But _you, _Akari, are very different. You kind of look at Luke...curiously, I guess. And you flirt a lot, little do you realize. But the thing that really gives it away is when he smiles at you. You seem to...melt, I guess. Just little, tiny gestures, that no one notices but us." She gestures to herself and Maya.

I thought of Luke's smile, and the way he spoke to me. It made my heart beat a little bit faster, and my stomach flutter a little bit.

The feeling was...untitled.

"You look like that!" Kathy exclaims, pointing at me. I shake away from my daydream. "You kind of look...sad, I guess."

I nod a little thoughtfully, and wonder what this feeling was. It couldn't be love, could it?

No. It was untitled.

Innocent. Like a kid's first crush, or something. And I would go from staring into his eyes, completely frazzled by their bright brown color, to laughing at him and teasing him about...just being him.

And we _knew _each other well, too. We talked about everything. And enjoyed doing stuff...just...together.

"Like I said before, it's untitled," I said, shaking my head. I then took another sip of my lemonade, and then continued, "I don't know what it is."

Maya speaks up. "You're so serious right now, Akari. It's kind of strange. Not to be mean or anything, but..." She trails off.

"Ooh, hot-guy-who-may-very-well-be-Akari's-first-love-at-twelve-o'clock!" Kathy suddenly exclaims. She then points to the window.

"What?" I ask.

"It's Luke. Just get under the table, Akari."

Maya shoves me off of my chair, and I was about to protest, when I heard the door open, and a very familiar voice shout, "Kathy! KATHY!" It was Luke. He was sounding a little concerned.

Maya was concealing me by standing in front of the part of the table I could be seen through.

"What?" Kathy asks, a little annoyed.

"Have you seen Akari? I was going to go help her with her cows and stuff this morning but she wasn't there and I've been looking all over for her and I can't find her and I'm really worried and I was wondering if you knew where she was!" He inhales sharply at the end, and then slumps down into an exhausted little heap.

"Calm down!" Kathy laughs, and then continues, "She dropped by this morning, saying something about going to Toucan Island. She'll be back in about an hour, because she promised to meet me and Maya for lunch."

I was about to say something in protest, but Maya must have heard me take a sharp breath in to speak, because she suddenly kicked me, with her heal, in the forehead. I whimpered in pain, but didn't say a word.

"What was that?" Luke asks curiously.

_Shoot...what are you gonna do now, Kathy? _I thought, telepathically yelling at her. I hope my glare burned through the table and into her head.

"Oh, probably the dog," Kathy explains, and waves a hand.

"You guys have a _dog?_" Luke cries. "Can I meet him? I _love _dogs!"

_Me too! _I thought, and something bubbled up inside of me. We had so much in common! _Wow, Akari, _a little voice inside my head said. _You're so pathetic, getting all excited about stuff you have in common. _

_I can't help it! _Another voice argues back. _I think it's adorable! _

I shook my head, and waited for Kathy to reply to what Luke had said about meeting the dog. Instead, Maya broke in, and said, "No, Kathy, you dummy, that was the kettle! Chase will probably get it in a second. You must have had a little too much to drink last night, because last time I checked, you don't own a dog."

_Oh, Maya, _I sighed inwardly. _I love you. You are such a blond, and can be really stupid sometimes, but I really, really love you. You are amazing. _

"Well..." Luke trails off, and then continues a little excitedly, "When you see Akari, would you give her this?" He pauses, and I assume he handed Kathy something.

"Sure," Kathy says, and I hear her hand drum on the table as she places 'the thing' there. "Now, Chase, if you'd excuse me and Maya, we have some important things to discuss."

"Really? Can I stay?" Luke exclaims, and I hold in a laugh. "I love discussing! Especially if it's about my mad axe skills!"

A little voice in my head teasingly says, _What axe skills? _And I hold in a small laugh.

"Well, okay, you can stay," Maya says, and then adds, "If you like talking about nail polish, clothes..."

"Shoes," Kathy continues.

"Jewelry," Maya giggles.

"And cute guys!" Kathy cries. "Then yeah, of course you can stay!"

"Er, on second thought, I think my Pops wanted me to do something at the shop...I'll see you guys later!" And with that, I hear feet run across the floor, and a door slam.

All three of us burst out laughing, and I crawled out from under the table.

"Nice cover up, Kathy," I giggle, and we start laughing even harder.

After we dry the laughing tears from our eyes, I gaze at the thing Kathy had set on the table. It was a folded up piece of paper. My hand itched to reach for it, and eventually, Kathy sighed, "Akari. Read the stinkin' thing already."

I smiled a little sheepishly, and opened the note.

_Akari:_

_Hey! It's Luke! Well...obviously. I mean, I gave you the note, didn't I?_

_Anyway...I guess I'm writing you to ask if you'd meet me in the forest tomorrow at five. I thought it would come out a little easier on paper than it would if I said it out loud. I'm not very good at this whole thing...Not like this is a date or anything, though! Save your energy, cause we can have a tree chopping competition! And I can bring a picnic so that after that we can pig out on food together!_

_Your friend,_

_Luke. _

I looked up at Kathy and Maya, eyes bright, smile huge.

"Did he just _ask you out?_" Kathy asks in a whisper. "_On paper?_"

"I-I...I don't think so." I reply, and shrug.

"Let me see!" Kathy squeals, and steals the paper from my hands. Her eyes quickly scan over it.

"OMIGOSH! MAYA! AKARI JUST GOT ASKED OUT!"

They squealed and started to dance around the table again. I sighed, and rolled my eyes.

"Kathy. It specifically says in the note that this _isn't _going to be a date."

"Whatever. Come over at three tomorrow, and Maya and I will give you some advice and dress you up and stuff!" Kathy squeals, and Maya squeals.

"Guys, I don't know..."

"PLEASE?"

"Oh..fine..."

"YAY!"

**Okay, is it completely terrible? Yeah, I know. But hopefully you'll stick around for the conclusion of it. :) Review, please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay...chapter 2. Out of probably three. **

**I'm super tired, so sorry if this is complete crap. ;P **

**I meant to get started on this chapter **_**way **_**earlier, but I felt bad for my sick brother, and started to just randomly beat down some zombies with him in Black Ops (yeah, I'm a girl who plays Black Ops). Also, I've been super busy...thankfully, I have tomorrow (Friday) off of school. :)**

**ANYWAY. You probably don't care that much about my life...so here's the next chapter, instead! ENJOY! :)**

**Chapter 2**

I looked out the window of my bedroom, a little worried. It was a really cloudy day, and I was worried that Luke might cancel our "date."

_Whatever, _I told myself. _It's not like it means that much to me, anyway. _

"Yes, it does," I giggled, and then a girlish little giggle escaped my mouth. "OMIGOSH I'm _so _excited!"

Sapphire, my dog, jumped up on me, and I laughed happily while patting her head.

"Come on girl, want to go take care of the cows?" I asked, and she barked excitedly in reply.

We made our way to the barn. It was a warm spring day, and I realized that I had been on my farm for a little over a year now. A smile made its way onto my lips at that thought.

Sapphire followed at my heels on our way to the barn. She gave a happy little yelp when I opened the door, and slid across the hay on the floor to the fodder dispenser. There, she grabbed a mouthful of fodder, and started feeding my cow, Bessie, and her calf, Joey.

I pulled out my milker and started to milk Bessie. Bessie was named Bessie because, well, obviously, I'm just original like that. To this explanation of why I didn't name my cow something more creative, Kathy always said, "Yeah, sure."

Joey has a little more of an interesting story. I thought she was a boy at first, so I named her Joey. But one day when Kathy was helping me milk and feed my cows, she pointed out that Joey was in fact a girl. So I decided to switch her name to Joanna. Then, I just couldn't grow used to the fact that she was called "Joanna," so I started calling her Joey again as a nickname.

There was suddenly a knock on my barn door. Well, more of a tap, and then a strange noise somewhere between a squeak and a creak, and there was none other than Luke, standing by my half-broken barn door.

Man, I really needed to fix that thing.

"Oh, hey Akari!" He exclaims, smiling. "I was just coming over to see if you needed any help with your crops or animals or something or maybe you wanted some help with cooking?"

I smiled at him, and stood up from milking Bessie. Then, wiping my hands on my shorts, I reply, "No, I think I'm okay."

"Oh, well...see, that's not the only thing I was going to ask you. Did you get that note from Kathy yesterday?" He pauses, and then quickly corrects himself, "Well, it was from me, but I gave it to Kathy to give to you after I looked all over for you and then she told me you were on Toucan Island and I was like, oh, that's why she's not here and so-,"

"Luke."

"Yeah?"

"I'll be there. Rain or shine."

"Great! Me too!" His voice was like music to my ears, and the signature grin he flashed at me was brighter than the sunshine.

Wow, that was really cheesy.

But really. This guy is amazing.

He's funny, and smart, and we have so much in common, and we're great friends...

He's untitled.

"Well, Akari, I have to go...I kind of snuck out of the shop to come here. I'm supposed to be back home cutting some wood for my pops right now." He grinned sheepishly, and put a hand on his neck.

I giggled, and replied, "See you later, Luke!"

"Don't forget!" He cries, running out of my barn, and back up the path toward the Garmon Mines District.

I slumped down against the wall, and sighed to no one in particular, "Isn't he perfect?"

• • •

"Hm, Maya, what do you think?"

"I don't know...I think it's too much pink."

"Well, then how about we take away the pink, and add the blue?"

"But that's too much_ blue_!"

I sighed, and rolled my eyes. Kathy, Maya, and I were in Kathy's room. They had brought countless sets of clothes over, and were trying to decide which one would be perfect for my "date" with Luke.

Every time I would ask if I could wear a certain thing _I _had brought over, they would both simultaneously roll their eyes, and reply, "No."

It was a little scary.

And so as they held up their crazy outfits for me to try on, I sighed, and obediently tried each one on, always thinking they were too goth, or too cold, or too...too. Just _too_.

Then they would find another thing that somehow matched, throw me in the bath room, and demand that I tried it on.

Eventually, when they were picking out an outfit, I just hopped around the room and found certain shirts, pants, shorts, and accessories that I liked, and then made a collage of them on Kathy's bed. Finally, I came up with the perfect combination: A blue and green striped t-shirt, jean shorts, a decorative black scarf, and neon yellow socks, just for fun.

"How about this?" I asked, showing them the outfit.

"No," They replied at the same time. Again.

I sighed in defeat.

A few minutes later, Maya let out a squeal, and cried, "KATHY! I found it! How about _this!_"

She gestured to the outfit I had put together on Kathy's bed just a few minutes ago.

"OMIGOSH!" Kathy screamed. "Yes! Why didn't we think of that before?"

I stood there, mouth opening, closing, opening, closing, opening, closing.

"What?" Kathy asks, finally noticing my expression.

I was about to yell my head off about how dumb they were, but settled for, "I love you guys. You are the best friends ever."

A giant hugging and laughing fest followed this statement.

After I changed into the outfit and Maya and Kathy gave me a few more tips on how to act (none of which I would follow), they shoved me out the door, and told me to have fun.

And so, with a skip in my step, I made my way to the forest, where I would meet Luke.

• • •

I was making my way through the forest, to the spot where I usually met Luke.

With another worried glance up at the sky, I trudged on through the moist ground. The sky seemed to darken more each second, and I could feel rain in the air.

I just hoped it wouldn't be _too _big of a storm.

Just then, I heard thunder in the distance.

"Crap," I laughed to myself. "I forgot to knock on wood. And it's all around me. Whaddaya know?"

A little voice inside told me that I should turn back, go home, and stay safe, just in case this _did _turn out to be a typhoon or something. But I trudged on through the damp forest.

Because what if this really _was _a date? If I left now, wouldn't that mean Luke would think I'm not interested?

I almost screamed out loud at these confusing thoughts.

"Untitled" is the strangest thing I've ever experienced in my life.

I almost jumped when I felt a fat raindrop hit my shoulder, and sighed. This was not good. At all.

A crack of lighting split through the clouds, and the rain started to fall harder.

The voice inside my head grew louder:

_Turn back, turn back! _

I shook my head, and continued on.

Thunder, lighting, thunder, lighting. The rain was falling so hard I could barely see five feet in front of me.

Still, I continued on.

"Untitled" is a very powerful force.

I was surprised at how the storm grew so powerful in such a short time. The rain pelted my face, clothes, and hair. I was soaked to the skin, and almost shivering, because the air had turned cold and biting instead of warm and...springy.

And then, I heard a particularly loud crack above me.

I hadn't ever really thought about _how _I would die. I just knew that eventually, it would happen, and I accepted that. Usually, I saw myself on a bed, sick from old age, and dying peacefully.

But I guess that dying by a falling tree works, too.

Maybe the Goddess will at least explain to me what this "Untitled" feeling is when I reach her.

I heard a sickening snap, and the tree above me fell. I knew I didn't have time to move, and a scream split through the air. Maybe it was mine.

Maybe not.

It didn't really matter now.

Because I couldn't feel anything anymore, anyway.

The sensation was...untitled.

**Before you start yelling at me about how I killed my antagonist, please remember, there is one more chapter, and I am fond of happy endings. ;)**

**A review would be great. Thanks. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**I know, it's been a week or two. Sorry. I'm in a musical. Can't help it. Show biz buddies, you should understand. ;)**

**So. I hope this turns out okay...I haven't planned it much. And when I don't plan, things tend to turn out yucky. SO. Wish me luck! :)**

**And yeah, the beginning is kind of...weird. I put my personality in there, because it's all random and stuff. :)**

**ENJOY!**

**Chapter 3**

My head throbbed. My lips were parched. Something in my feet didn't feel quite right.

This can't be death, can it? I don't think death is supposed to be so painful.

And I don't think that you can think if you're dead, either, can you?

Okay...so I'm...not...dead...?

Well that's...nice.

Yeah. Nice.

WHOA! I just realized that I can hear a VOICE in the background! That's cool!

"...again, I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to..."

Wait...I know that voice. Isn't that...

Luke?

Yeah! It's Luke!

Whoa. It's Luke.

Or maybe it's Angel Luke. Like...Luke in angel form.

Ooh. I like the sound of that.

"I'm sorry about this. Again, really, really sorry about it. It's my fault. I'll come over every day to help on your farm to make it up to you. I shouldn't have put you in so much danger."

Aw, he's so sweet.

"And then maybe...we'll get to spend more time together. I know we're friends already and all, best friends, I think, but...I really like you. I think. I mean, I think that's what it is. Maybe it's some weird form of hate?"

Wait...what?

"I mean, you can be a little crazy sometimes. And Kathy has told me that you have a little bit of a temper. Plus, you can be kind of random sometimes. And a little weird."

Okay, I think it's time to wake up and-

"But it's a good kind of weird. It's...er...cute. And I like how random you are. Random is cool. Like that one day you just started to talk about purple cheese puffs. And sometimes a temper can be good. The best part about arguments is making up afterward."

He paused, and then continued:

"Whoa. Since when was I so deep?"

This made me smile painfully, and my eyes fluttered open. Finally, I was awake. My vision blurred a little, and then focused again on Luke's big eyes, which were staring straight into mine.

"Luke," I sighed, smiling slightly. "What happened?"

"Well, I started looking for you in the forest as soon as the storm came along. I was really lucky, because I heard you scream, ran toward you, and pulled you out of the way just in time before the tree fell. But I think you passed out because of...panic, I guess."

"Thanks for being epic," I reply, and smile slightly. He passes me a cup of water, which I drink greedily from.

He didn't reply. I didn't say anything, either.

We both knew the words that didn't really need to be said.

"Tomorrow, Luke," I finally giggled. "If it's sunny, I will go on a date with you. We will have a picnic, and a tree chopping competition. And I will win."

He smiles, and replies, "I don't think you'll win. But still. I'd like that."

• • •

I think I've finally figured out what untitled is.

Maybe...possibly...it's love.

• • •

**Yup...really short. But I wanted it to be short. It kind of makes it cuter. :)**

**Anyway. Hope you enjoyed this story. Tell me if you have any suggestions for a future story, and I'll look into it! Review, please! **


End file.
